The present invention relates to recording of the magnitude and direction of impact to and the linear and rotational acceleration of a body part, such as a human head, of person engaged in physical activity, such as during the play of a sport.
More particularly, it relates to a helmet based system which is typically worn while playing a sport such as football or hockey, and to the method of recording and storing data relating to the linear and rotational accelerations of the person""s body part due to impact forces acting thereon. The present invention relates also to head mounted systems which are also worn during game play, such as a head band, that does not employ helmets, such as soccer.
It should be understood that the present invention relates generally to the linear and rotational acceleration of a body part, and most importantly, the head. The present invention, as will be discussed in detail below, is capable of monitoring any body part of an individual but has particular application in monitoring the human head. Therefore, any reference to a body part is understood to encompass the head and any reference to the head alone is intended to include applicability to any body part. For ease of discussion and illustration, discussion of the prior art and the present invention is directed to the head of human, by way of example and is not intended to limit the scope of discussion to the human head.
There is a concern in various contact sports, such as football and hockey, of brain injury due to impact to the head. During such physical activity, the head or other body part of the individual, is often subjected to direct contact to the head which results in impact to the skull and brain of the individual as well as movement of the head or body part itself.
Much remains unknown about the response of the brain to head accelerations in the linear and rotational directions and even less about the correspondence between specific impact forces and injury, particularly with respect to injuries caused by repeated exposure to impact forces of a lower level than those that result in a catastrophic injury or fatality. Almost all of what is known is derived from animal studies, studies of cadavers under specific directional and predictable forces (i.e. a head-on collision test), from crash a dummies, from human volunteers in well-defined but limited impact exposures or from other simplistic mechanical models. The conventional application of known forces and/or measurement of forces applied to animals, cadavers, crash dummies, and human volunteers limit our knowledge of a relationship between forces applied to a living human head and resultant severe and catastrophic brain injury. These prior studies have limited value as they typically relate to research in the automobile safety area.
The concern for sports-related injuries, particularly to the head, is higher than ever. The Center for Disease Control and Prevention estimates that the incidence of sports-related mild traumatic brain injury (MTBI) approaches 300,000 annually in the United States. Approximately ⅓ of these injuries occur in football. MTBI is a major source of lost player time. Head injuries accounted for 13.3% of all football injuries to boys and 4.4% of all soccer injuries to both boys and girls in a large study of high school sports injuries. Approximately 62,800 MTBI cases occur annually among high school varsity athletes, with football accounting for about 63% of cases. Concussions in hockey affect 10% of the athletes and make up 12%-14% of all injuries.
For example, a typical range of 4-6 concussions per year in a football team of 90 players (7%), and 6 per year from a hockey team with 28 players (21%) is not uncommon. In rugby, concussion can affect as many as 40% of players on a team each year. Concussions, particularly when repeated multiple times, significantly threaten the long-term health of the athlete. The health care costs associated with MTBI in sports are estimated to be in the hundreds of millions annually. The National Center for Injury Prevention and Control considers sports-related traumatic brain injury (mild and severe) an important public health problem because of the high incidence of these injuries, the relative youth of those being injured with possible long term disability, and the danger of cumulative effects from repeat incidences.
Athletes who suffer head impacts during a practice or game situation often find it difficult to assess the severity of the blow. Physicians, trainers, and coaches utilize standard neurological examinations and cognitive questioning to determine the relative severity of the impact and its effect on the athlete. Return to play decisions can be strongly influenced by parents and coaches who want a star player back on the field. Subsequent impacts following an initial concussion (MTBI) may be 4-6 times more likely to result in a second, often more severe, brain injury. Significant advances in the diagnosis, categorization, and post-injury management of concussions have led to the development of the Standardized Assessment of Concussion (SAC), which includes guidelines for on-field assessment and return to sport criteria. Yet there are no objective biomechanical measures directly related to the impact used for diagnostic purposes. Critical clinical decisions are often made on the field immediately following the impact event, including whether an athlete can continue playing. Data from the actual event would provide additional objective data to augment psychometric measures currently used by the on-site medical practitioner.
Brain injury following impact occurs at the tissue and cellular level, and is both complex and not fully understood. Increased brain tissue strain, pressure waves, and pressure gradients within the skull have been linked with specific brain injury mechanisms. Linear and rotational head acceleration are input conditions during an impact. Both direct and inertial (i.e. whiplash) loading of the head result in linear and rotational head acceleration. Head acceleration induces strain patterns in brain tissue, which may cause injury. There is significant controversy regarding what biomechanical information is required to predict the likelihood and severity of MTBI. Direct measurement of brain dynamics during impact is extremely difficult in humans.
Head acceleration, on the other hand, can be more readily measured; its relationship to severe brain injury has been postulated and tested for more than 50 years. Both linear and rotational acceleration of the head play an important role in producing diffuse injuries to the brain. The relative contributions of these accelerations to specific injury mechanisms have not been conclusively established. The numerous mechanisms theorized to result in brain injury have been evaluated in cadaveric and animal models, surrogate models, and computer models. Prospective clinical studies combining head impact biomechanics and clinical outcomes have been strongly urged. Validation of the various hypotheses and models linking tissue and cellular level parameters with MTBI in sports requires field data that directly correlates specific kinematic inputs with post-impact trauma in humans.
In the prior art, conventional devices have employed testing approaches which do not relate to devices which can be worn by living human beings, such as the use of dummies. When studying impact with dummies, they are typically secured to sleds with a known acceleration and impact velocity. The dummy head then impacts with a target, and the accelerations experienced by the head are recorded. Impact studies using cadavers are performed for determining the impact forces and pressures which cause skull fractures and catastrophic brain injury.
There is a critical lack of information about what motions and impact forces lead to MTBI in sports. Previous research on football helmet impacts in actual game situations yielded helmet impact magnitudes as high as 530 g""s for a duration of 60 msec and  greater than 1000 g""s for unknown durations with no known MTBI. Accelerometers were held firmly to the head via the suspension mechanism in the helmet and with Velcro straps. A recent study found maximum helmet accelerations of 120 g""s and 150 g""s in a football player and hockey player, respectively. The disparity in maximum values among these limited data sets demonstrates the need for additional large-scale data collection.
Most prior art attempts relate to testing in a lab environment. However, the playing field is a more appropriate testing environment for accumulating data regarding impact to the head. A limitation of the prior art involves practical application and widespread use of measurement technologies that are size and cost effective for individuals and teams. Therefore, there would be significant advantage to outfitting an entire playing team with a recording system to monitoring impact activities. This would assist in accumulating data of all impacts to the head, independent of severity level, to study the overall profile of head impacts for a given sport. Also, full-time head acceleration monitoring would also be of great assistance in understanding a particular impact or sequence of impacts to a player""s head over time that may have caused an injury and to better treat that injury medically.
To address this need, there have been many attempts in the prior art to provide a system for recording the acceleration of an individual""s body part, such as their head. For example, prior art systems have employed tri-axial accelerometers which are affixed as a module to the back of a football helmet. Such tri-axial accelerometers provide acceleration sensing in the X, Y and Z directions which are orthogonal to each other. Tri-axial accelerometer systems require that the accelerometers be orthogonal to each other Also, such tri-axial accelerometer systems have been extremely expensive making it cost prohibitive for widespread commercial installation on an entire team.
Prior art systems, have also attempted to precisely locate the various combinations of linear and rotational accelerometers, in specific orthogonal arrays, within a helmet to obtain complete three-dimensional head kinematics. Such arrays require that the accelerometers be positioned orthogonal to each other. It is impractical, from a size, cost and complexity standpoint, for commercial application of such arrays in helmet or head mounted systems.
Obviously, accelerometer arrays for measuring linear and rotational accelerations cannot be readily mounted inside the human head, as is done with instrumented test dummy heads. Other sensing technologies, such as gyroscopes, magnetohydrodynamic angular rate sensors and GPS sensors, do not currently fulfill the practical and technical specifications for a commercially available system. Also, the use of multi-axis accelerometer systems placed in a mouthguard are impractical because wires need to run from the helmet or backpack into the user""s mouth from the power source and to a telemetry unit, which might present a hazard to the players and limited compliance among them.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a head acceleration sensing system that can be manufactured and installed at very low cost to permit widespread utilization. There is a demand for a system that can be installed in many, many individuals, such as an entire football team roster of over 60 players, to provide research opportunities and data that have not yet been available to the scientific community before. Further, there is a demand for a system and method for measuring the linear and rotational acceleration of a body part that is easy to install and comfortable for the individual to wear. There is also a desire to provide a low-cost system and method that can record and accurately estimate linear and rotational acceleration of a body part.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art body part acceleration systems and associated methods. In addition, it provides new advantages not found in currently available methods and systems and overcomes many disadvantages of such currently available methods and systems.
The invention is generally directed to the novel and unique head acceleration monitoring technology that is a highly portable system that designed to measure and record acceleration data in linear directions and to estimate rotational accelerations of an individual""s head and direction and magnitude of impact during normal activity, such as during game play. While the present invention is specifically developed for the head, monitoring of other body parts, or the body in general, is envisioned and considered within the scope of the present invention.
The system and method of the present invention offers the opportunity to study head acceleration, human tolerance limits, the range and direction of accelerations in humans in relation to morphological features (e.g., neck circumference, head volume, neck length), and the relationship between precise measures of head acceleration in linear and rotational directions and acute consequence to brain physiology and function. Moreover, it provides the ability to measure an individual""s cumulative exposure to linear and rotational accelerations while allowing unaffected performance of everyday sports and activities.
The system and method of the present invention is designed as a standard component of otherwise conventional sporting gear, in particular the helmet or as an independent head mounted system. The system and method of the present invention is designed for determining the magnitude of linear acceleration and direction of impact to a body part as well as the rotational acceleration of a body part, such as a head. A number, such as three, single-axis accelerometers are positioned proximal to the outer surface of the body part and about a circumference of the body part in a known spaced apart relation from one another. The accelerometers are oriented to sense respective linear acceleration orthogonal to the outer circumference of the body part. Dual-axis or tri-axis accelerometers may also be employed to provide an additional direction of acceleration sensing which is tangential to the surface of the skull of the head. Such tangential acceleration data may be optionally employed in further analysis.
The acceleration data sensed is recorded for each accelerometer. A hit profile function is determined from the configuration (i.e. geometry) of the body part and the positioning of the plurality of accelerometers thereabout. A number of potential hit results are generated from the hit profile function and then compared to the acceleration data sensed by the accelerometers. One of the potential hit results is best fit matched to the acceleration data to determine a best fit hit result. The magnitude acceleration and direction of acceleration due to an impact to the body part are determined from applying the hit profile function to the best fit hit result. The rotational acceleration of the body part can also be estimated from the magnitude and direction of the impact to the body part.
The data recorded is either recorded on a memory card or other mass memory means installed locally in the helmet, or is transmitted to a nearby receiver for storage on a computer""s hard drive or other conventional mass storage device using conventional telemetry technology. The present invention provides storage of data over a length of time such that cumulative exposure effects and thus limits can be established for further or future participation in the sport by the individual wearing the helmet equipped with the present invention. The data also allows detection of impacts to the head which precede the occurrence of a brain injury. For this purpose the system and method of the present invention could be modified to record detailed data only when the accelerations exceed a defined threshold. The data may be processed immediately as the data is recorded, or at a later time so as to integrate and otherwise determine the linear, rotational and normal components of acceleration of the player""s head.
The present invention is applicable for use with other parts of the body. For instance, other applications could include the study of the acceleration of body parts in relation to each other (e.g., among pole vaulters, high jumpers, or gymnasts), or to understand factors affecting acceleration in sprinters and swimmers (e.g., starting and turns). Because of its portability, small size, and convenient light weight, the system and associated method of the present invention can also be used to study the acceleration of the body parts of live animals. For example, the acceleration and deceleration of birds in flight could be studied with a modified version of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to employ accelerometers arranged in a manner orthogonal to the surface of the body part instead of arrays of accelerometers orthogonal to each other.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inexpensive system that can still achieve results which are within the acceptable range of error for the given scientific question, study or hypothesis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method of calculating and estimating the linear and rotational acceleration that is easy to install and is comfortable for the individual to wear without affecting their game play either in a helmet or head band environment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of measuring and calculating the linear and rotational acceleration that can be installed commercially at low cost.